Eternal Saga Chapter 2
by Tony Kaos
Summary: V allies himself with a group of warriors. He is trained by their master a combatant by the name XiJin. He decides to help their army in bringing peace to their land.


**CHAPTER 2: THE CIVIL WAR OF SHOGANIA**

The next few months were going to be trying. The civil war of the land is turning the world into a blood painted war ground. The seven rulers of Shogania have become sick of sharing the land. Centuries ago a group of Shogan Priests reigned supreme over the people. However Cyko seen to it that they would fall to his blade. The years passed and eventually the country was divided into 7 provinces. A descendant of Vladimere Dracula, Valos Van Dracula was the first to capture land in the confusion. Along with his 750,000 troops he conquered the eastern plains of Shorugia. Several months later an army of Cyclopes captured the mountains of Jun-Ji. They rule mercilessly over all who oppose them, and as of late seem to want the rest of the land for themselves. The largest amount of land was acquired by a Mystix named Ban-Jao. Within days of Shorugia and Jun-Ji falling Ban-Jao captured the mighty Shojao desert. Killing well over a million warriors and innocents to place himself and army in position to rule the land. While the three groups fought for nearly three years gaining no control. An alliance between a Merman named Lutheros and an Tundra Demon named Polaria had begun. The two with much smaller armies were able to go undetected through another year of battle. Lutheros secured the Oceans and all other water formations. While Polaria secured the polar caps. A human by the name of Hunurah managed to secure the western plains. Meanwhile Xi and his temple. The one found over a millennia ago was struggling to keep what little land he had. However his peoples fate were looking grim. He knew for them to survive he must ready an army.

Luckily for Xi the half brother of Ban-Jao despised the ruler. The mans name was Ban-Lou. The offspring of a very powerful Mystix mother, and Plasma Demon father. Ban-Lou was looked down upon because of his impure bloodline. For the first thirty years of life he was encased in a Magixal prison. Once freed by his half brother he was forced into battle. The thin and very feminine man was more powerful than expected. Ban-Jao began feeling threatened and wanted to slay the jade haired mix breed. However when the strike was executed Xi and several of his guards stopped the onslaught. The five warriors including Ban-Lou murdered over 4,000 of Ban-Jao's troops. After the battle Ban-Lou gave his thanks and was ready to get revenge on his so called brother. However Xi stopped the warrior and asked if he would allow himself to be trained in the Universal Fist. Ban-Lou excepted the generous offer, and Xi's army began to grow.

Several months later during an outing to the Shogi Ocean. Ban-Lou, Xi, and half a dozen troops found a large warrior on the shore. The large man was grasping a large spear in his hand. His long black hair was sprawled everywhere and he was stirring. Xi rushed to the mans side and asked "Are you okay?" the warrior sat up and replied "It is you…my father sent me to help you." Xi looks at the man and asks "Who is your father?" the man coughs up some water and answers "Cheveyo…" Xi strokes his chin hair and says "You are Paco…my you have grown…you were just a little eagle when I last seen you." Paco rubs a large wound on his chest and says "Times have changed…my people were slaughtered by Wu-Do…my fathers dying wish was for me to come here and be trained by the famed Master Xi-Jin…of course I will do anything for such training." Xi looks concerned and says "When will Wu-Do and Cyko stop such heinous attacks…but of course my pupil…I will train you…for your father and your people." now Xi's army was beginning to be noticed by the other factions.

While the group of warriors were returning home. They had to cross the Shojao desert. Ban-Jao received word of the army passing through and decided to send a massive strike force. Within minutes the traveling warriors came face to face with over 200,000 Mystix warriors. However an unknown warrior came to the aid of Xi and his people. A loud mouth Solar Demon by the name of Osiris Ra. The group of warriors were victorious barely, and felt the fatigue of such a treacherous battle. Xi approached the unknown warrior and asked if he would join their cause. Osiris declined until Xi offered to train him in the Universal Fist. Xi's army was growing even greater and the time to attack was nearing.

Now that Xi has found his long time ally Kim, and a most powerful warrior. He knows that peace will return to the land. Though Kim can not remember Xi or most of her powerful Magix. Xi knows she will be able to help in restoring the tranquility that Shogania deserves. Xi also realizes his newest pupil will make the war go much smoother. Xi doesn't know how such a young man is so powerful, but he sees it as a blessing.

Xi walks with V into the temple's training room and introduces him to Ban-Lou and Paco. Paco bows and says "You seem quite strong…tell me your name warrior." V bows at Paco and replies "Don't know…but I've been calling myself V." Paco says "V huh…my name is Paco…and this is…" Ban-Lou interrupts "Ban-Lou the beauty of Shogania…Ra has been telling us a lot about you." V turns toward Ban-Lou and says "All bad stuff I am sure." Osiris comes flying from behind a large pillar and says "You just met me…and you know me all to well." Xi demands "Stop flying around this instant…we have matters to discuss." Osiris lands unhappily as he looks like a kid who was told to go to his room. He folds his arms and pouts. Xi continues "I want to spend some time with Kim…" Osiris smiles and says "Who doesn't?" V is about to laugh, but he notices a fury building up in Xi's face. Xi clams himself and says "Anyways…you four should go out…show our newest member around the land…after that we will have our training session for the night." he then heads out the room.

V cracks his knuckles and says "So…why don't we go and kick some ass…this place seems boring." Paco walks toward a wall with hundreds of weapons lining it and says "You sound much like Ra…perhaps the master made a hasty decision." V blurts out "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Ban-Lou brushes his hair and replies "One knuckle head per team is enough." Osiris clinches his fist and says "Hey…just because I'm no book worm doesn't mean shit pretty boy." Ban-Lou laughs arrogantly and says "Yes…it is hard not to admire my beauty." Osiris shouts "WHATEVER NANCY BOY!" Paco grabs his spear from the wall and calmly says "Perhaps some fresh air will do us good…what do you say?" Ban-Lou sees how frustrated Ra is and says "Yes…maybe that young and beautiful woman would like to join us…I heard she is the daughter of the late Queen of the Mystixs." Osiris bursts into green flames and exclaims "BACK OFF BANJO…KIM IS MINE!" Ban-Lou laughs even more as he creates a rose and twirls it between his fingers. Paco rests his hand on Ra's back and says "Calm down…he is just trying to get you upset." Ban-Lou says "Beauty loves beauty…not beauty and a loud mouth sardonic nit wit who smells of brimstone." Osiris explodes into flames and sends Paco flying across the room. Ra shouts "ENOUGH CHIT CHAT FAIRY BOY!" as he charges for his ally. Ban-Lou disappears and his laughter echoes loudly. V flips to a spirit plant and says "Well this has been fun and all…but I wanna kill something…so I'm heading out." Paco pulls himself from the floor and says "Well we must work on our team skills…no way we can go into combat this way." V darts across the spirit plant and leaps through a large whole in the ceiling. Paco exclaims "Wait…I'll join you." as he soars into the air behind V.

Osiris and Ban-Lou cease there bickering and follow after the others. The suns are setting and the orange sky is covered with purple clouds. V stands perched on a spirit plant and looks at the horizon. Paco flies beside him and asks "Why don't we go to the Shogi Ocean…I'm sure that is a place where you would love to see." Ban-Lou soars passed the two and exclaims "You must truly behold the magnificence yourself." V clears his throat and says "I think I'll pass…the master was talking about a civil war…why don't we go out and kick some ass." Osiris bursts into flames and comes flying from the exit of the temple. He shouts "SHIT YEAH…THIS GUY IS TOTALLY ON MY PAGE!" Ban-Lou runs his fingers through his hair and murmurs "A buffoon is so sudden to rush into battle…the beauty of combat is through the strategy." Osiris folds his arms as he hovers above V. Blue flames rise from his body as he says "You just aren't that good of a fighter…you'd rather hide behind your books." Paco tries to calm the situation by stating "Perhaps we can take him to a small enemy encampment…I heard that a small militia from the eastern plains is headed for a strike on the Cyclopes armies." Ban-Lou caresses his braided chin hair and says "We can pin them in by attacking their rear." Osiris laughs and says "Leave it to Ban-Lou to want to attack some guys rears." V holds a snicker in and says "Whatever the plan is let's get moving…I'm itchin' for a fight like a crab infested crotch." Osiris flies off into the horizon and says "Your one freaky dude man…let's move." and the four head towards the Jun-Ji mountains.

Unknown to the warriors the information they received was false. A mole was inside the temple and fed Paco the lies. The truth was that the Cyclopes and Valos Van Dracula's armies had come to a truce. They would demolish Xi and his temple and then slaughter one another. 250,000 troops made up of vampires, werewolves, werebears, and Plasma Demons made up Valos's forces. The Cyclopes main encampment held well over 500,000 troops. The battle ahead would be nothing short of a genocide. How could four warriors battle two entire armies.

The four warriors reached the path towards the Jun-Ji mountains, but were surprised by the massive amount of forces gathered. V shouted "WHAT A FIRST DATE…AND I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO TAKE IT EASY ON ME!" shock painted Ban-Lou visage as he said "This is impossible…where did all these forces come from?" Paco began emitting a golden aura as he stated "We have been told lies…obviously our escapades have been well documented…I believe that the Cyclopes and Valos's armies have formed a pact." Osiris caused his hands to explode with red flames as he said "Well the more the merrier." Paco's body exploded and splattered everywhere. V's jaw dropped in amazement. He asked "What the hell was that for?" a large energy blast exploded and a large half eagle half man hovered before him. Osiris laughed and said "I wish I had a camera…that was priceless." Ban-Lou crosses his arms and said "He is a wereeagle…his truest power is in this form." V replied "I get it…so let's kick some ass." and the four charge into battle.

The war was waged for thirteen hours. The ambush was a stroke of genius, but in the end was hopeless. For the four warriors over came the odds, and were claimed the victors. With this victory they wiped out the most ferocious army. Sure their were Cyclopes scattered throughout the land, but such a small force no longer holds a threat to the land. The battle would also show Valos Van Dracula's massive armies could be ousted by pure skill. The warriors won the battle, but with many wounds. Their bodies ached and were scarred viciously. The sun raised on the battle field, and showed the hundreds of thousands of slain warriors. Now was the time for the four to head home.

Once returning home the four receive quite an ear beating. Xi shouts "WHERE HAVE YOU FOUR BEEN…IT SEEMS AS IF YOU TOOK ON AN ENTIRE ARMY!" V chuckles at the irony. Xi irate looks at V and barks "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Paco bows his head and says "We came into contact with some of Valos's army on our way to the Jun-Ji mountains…then we realized it was an ambush…they had formed an alliance with the Cyclopes…we barely survived." Xi grows even more angry as he hollers "BECAUSE YOU WALKED RIGHT INTO A TRAP…IDIOTS!" he storms out the room and leaves the four kneeling on the ground. V stands up and says "We did him a favor…that's one less army…at this rate this war will be over in weeks." Ban-Lou hovers just above the ground and says "Yes…but by showing such might…I am sure more alliances are going to be made." Osiris flies around the room leaving a trail of purple flames and says "Bring'em on…I got enough kick ass in my tank to go another few rounds." Paco shakes his head in disappointment and says "We were unprepared…what if we would have fallen in battle today…the master wouldn't have had enough power to bring peace to the land." V cracks his neck and replies "Yeah…but we did…and I think we need to celebrate…let the old man calm down…and we get smashed." Osiris stops flying and dances while hovering. He exclaims "That sounds great…I got the trees…you find the booze and we will party the disobedience away." Ban-Lou begins creating some pink energy around his hand that dances wildly. He says "I am surprised you can use such large words Ra…and what kind of logic is that anyway…wait I know…the brainless nitwit kind." Osiris exclaims "Why don't you go look in a mirror…I'm gonna go get Kim and see if she wants to join us…what about you Paco." Paco ponders a few moments and says "Well…I could use some relaxation…I'm all for it." Ban-Lou replies bitterly "You too Paco…I am surprised to say the least…stupidity seems to be spreading like a disease." as he flies out of the room. Paco says "Forget him…who needs a primping narcissist anyway." Osiris shouts "YEAH MAN…ROCK ON EAGLE DUDE!" as he balls his fist and swings it rowdily. He bolts out the door leaving a trail of red flames. V looks at Paco and says "I guess you and me go for the beer run…where is the beer anyway?" Paco flies into the air and answers "Well there is no beer…but I have quite a collection of aged Shoganian ale…I shall grab a few bottles and meet you in the fields out back." V nods and replies "Sure thing eagle eye." as he flips to a spirit plant."

The mourning sky on the fields behind the temple makes it seem hard to believe that a war is going on at all. Several breeds of butterflies dance through the sky. A few of the monks are near the edge of the fields tending to Master Xi's garden. V flips from an opening in the temple and lands softly on the warm grass. The blades push through his fingers, as he looks at the magnificent surroundings. A sharp pain shoots through his chest and blood rushes through his lips. He clinches the biting fury and grunts "I guess me becoming a master might not happen…I feel myself dying…rotting from the inside out." more blood gushes from his mouth as the pain increases. V pulls himself from the ground and thinks "Well…it might not be so bad…I feel much better…I just am overreacting…then again when coughing up your organs…is there such a thing as overreacting?"

Osiris and Kim come flying from inside the temple. Both leave a trail of green fire as they bolt towards V. He quips "Well look at you two love birds…and it looks like the robin has learned a few new tricks." the two land beside him. Kim says "Well if it isn't the cub scout…heard the master was pretty pissed to say the least." Osiris laughs and shouts "BURN! She totally got you on that one." V's hand begins to swirl with a shroud of shadows. He replies "Wow…she even has a little attitude since she got herself a shower…can't believe it…she cleans up pretty nicely." Osiris begins to turn green as his flames flicker from his body. Paco comes flying from the temple holding several bottles of ale. Osiris returns back to red and says "You know V…you know just the things to say to piss some one off." Kim looks at Ra and says "Must be his super power…cause he sure as hell can't handle himself in a fight right now." Paco lands and says "No time for fighting…though it appears Kim has become quite different than when we last met." Osiris puts his arm around her and says "Her and the master did some kind of meditation…she got her memories back." V feels frustrated. He thinks "Why did he help her and not help me remember?" Paco looks at V and asks "Are you okay?" he quickly replies "Yeah…" as he looks off into the sky. Osiris reaches into his pants and pulls out a large cigar. Paco passes out the bottles. One a piece, he hands V a bottle, but he doesn't notice it. Paco sits the ale beside him, and hands out the rest. Ra turns his one hand into a wave of blue flames. He lights the blunt and says "V…man you wanna hit this...maybe it will lift the haze from around that psycho little noggin of yours?" V comes to and says "Hell yeah…I have a feeling we are in for a bad day." he then walks toward the group picking his bottle up on the way. Kim looks at V and says "You okay there…you seem a little out of it." Osiris coughs loudly as smoke explodes from his mouth. Ra laughs as spit dribbles down his chin and turns to steam. V looks at him and says "Now I see why you can't get a girl." Osiris says "Anyway…you think he's out of it now…wait till you hit this shit." Paco takes a gulp from his bottle. The ale was a deep blue, and bubbled as it poured down his chin. Osiris turns his index finger into a ray of energy, and slices off his bottle top. Kim inhales the trees and coughs harder than Ra. Osiris tips the bottle back and downs his ale in seconds. His red flames intensify, as the alcohol hit his blood stream. Kim passes the blunt to V and mutters "I can't hit that any more…feels like my lungs wanna collapse." he takes it and places it between his lips. He says "Well look at the lightweight…and wasn't she threatening me with an ass beating a few moments ago." Paco finishes his bottle of ale and wipes his mouth refreshed. V inhales the trees and his entire body seems to shake. He is about to cough, but he holds it in. V blows out the smoke and says "Damn Ra…you sure know where to find the good smoke." Ra replies "Where there is fire smoke there is me." as he pats Kim on the back. V opens his bottle of ale. The liquid was a dark blue, and smoke rushes from the top. He rests his lip on the bottle and tilts it back. He guzzles half the bottle then wipes his mouth. V passes the blunt and Paco takes it. He inhales the trees and coughs lightly. Ra reaches for the blunt and says "Geez…even Paco didn't cough…I need more practice." and the gathering commenced for another hour or so.

Once the group was through partying they returned to the temple. Xi had calmed by now, but he lectured them for quite a while. Ra fell a sleep mid speech, but V woke him before Xi could find out. The weeks started to go by. The brothers were training harder than ever. Each passing day the brothers would feel more and more fatigued.

Kim would watch the guys train, and encourage them on. Kim herself was also training very hard. Her memories were almost fully restored, and of the twelve elemental Magix she could recall five of them. Ice, water, fire, wind, and lightning. With each elemental power. It would seem she was a completely different person. Not only was there a change in personality, but appearance as well. Along with Xi she was capable of changing these forms almost on the fly. The appearance and personality would usually last a few days, before she could alter one more. Kim was feeling part of a family for the first time in what seemed an eternity. However things were going to change, and perhaps not for the better.

After a nightly training session the guys are out in the back field. Ra flies around the air and says "We really are kicking ass now…I mean I feel ten times stronger than before." V flips to a spirit plant and says "I know what you mean…I feel like I can take on an entire army by myself." Kim comes flying from the temple trailed by a bolt of lightning. Her hair is long and white, and gives off a brilliant aura. Her locks flow passed her knees and ties into a loose ponytail. Kim's ebony skin radiates from the energy surrounding her. She lands besides Ra and speaks softly "The master says there is an army of unknown forces coming from the south." Ra stares at Kim and says "Sure thing." she looks confused as she asks "What?" V flips over the two and lands beside them perched on a spirit plant. He says "You have to excuse him…he's a dear in the head lights." Osiris turns toward V and barks "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN TOOTHPICK!" V laughs and quips "I'm bigger than you." Ra explodes into blue flames and replies "That's not sayin' much…why don't I knock you down a few pegs." Kim clears her throat and says "Sorry to interrupt…but there is a war going on…so why don't we leave the fighting for the battle field." Ban-Lou flies toward the gathering. Leaving a trail of magenta energy behind him. He ceases flight beside Kim and says "Finally someone else who sees the true exquisiteness of warfare…the stratagem is the work of art…picturesque people as ourselves are so few." Osiris turns toward Ban-Lou and explodes with green flames. He shouts "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SAID…BUT I KNOW IT'S NOT GOOD!" Ban-Lou chuckles and says "Alas…the moron realizes he has short comings."

Ra dashes for Lou and knocks him into the ground. The force from the blow causes a huge crater. Paco flies into the air and towards V. He says "We gotta stop this…these two just don't know when to quit." Ban-Lou soars from the crater and fires off a wave of orange energy. The blast knocks Osiris soaring back and crashing into a mountain range hundreds of miles east. Ra slams into the largest mountain and cracks nearly halfway through it. He emits a red aura, as his pupils disappear. Osiris explodes into a massive storm of flames. The blast sears through the mountain and causes it to explode into thousands of pieces.

V and the others see the mayhem unfold from where they were. An intense wave of heat rolls passed. Ra comes soaring towards Ban-Lou. Paco hovers in front of him, and Osiris halts. He shouts "I AIN'T GOTTA PROBLEM WITH YOU MAN…BUT YOU GOTTA LET ME KICK THIS FAIRIES ASS!" Ban-Lou creates a ball of green energy around his hand. In moments he forges a long black rose. He twirls it between his fingers and says "Let the imbecile go…I'm tired of dealing with him slowing the rest of us down." Paco looks at Ban-Lou and says "Enough…there obviously is a fight for us tonight…why beat each other up…wait until after then kill each other…but at least let us honor the masters orders." Ra and Ban realize the error of their ways. Lou says "We can handle this later." he throws the rose into the air and it breaks into thousands of pieces of light. Osiris stretches his arms and says "You said it pin head." Kim shakes her head in disbelief of the time that was wasted fighting and says "As I was saying…the Shogi and Shotia Oceans have been in an uproar lately…Along with the tip from Xi that an unknown force was lurking in our backyard…I believe we are dealing with another alliance." Osiris rubs the back of his head and asks "I'm not able to connect the dots." V lowers his head and mumbles "The oceans will swallow us whole…Lutheros has decided to ally himself with another one of the armies." Paco clinches his fist and says "It won't end this way." Ban-Lou flies into the air and says "Well we must take the preemptive…where is this task force exactly?" A bright flash of red energy blinds the warriors. The blindness last for a few moments when they realize who it is they are dealing with.

Ban-Jao hovers above the warriors with a smile on his face. His long blonde hair blows wildly in the wind. He looks at Kim and licks his lips slowly. Jao says "My aren't we the attractive one." V flips from behind the others and lands folding his arms. He quips "And here I thought I was the pretty one." Ban-Jao rubs the side of his face and wails "And you must be the new student…why my camps are just buzzing with rumors about you…they never said how feisty you were though…I like my men to be feisty." he then licks his lips once more. Osiris shouts "THIS GUY IS A TOTAL FREAK JOB!" as he explodes into yellow flames." V says "You ain't kidding…I thought the hair cut was bad enough…this guys personality makes your seems way less perverse." Ban-Jao laughs and says "My the little flame demon is cute too…why unlike Lou I enjoy a good strong man…one who can take control." Ra flies at Jao. He strikes, but Jao teleports behind him. Ra turns around and readies to strike again. Jao waves his arm and Ra goes flying the other direction. He speaks "I want you to know…that we are here for Lou…and Lou only…you give us him…and we don't flood your tiny little island." Ban-Lou bows his head and says "I can't let you do that…I shall return with you." Kim flies in front of Lou and says "No way…He won't be able to…I'll see to that." Ban-Jao laughs and says "I see who you are now…my you have changed so much over the years…to think my whoring sister and that frightful Wu-Do…could make such a beautiful specimen." Kim turns toward Jao and says "Can't say I remember you…but it doesn't matter…you're dead." Ra soars at Jao and knocks him flying into Paco.

Jao shouts "ATTACK!" the entire island trembles as the surrounding oceans rise toward the heavens. Kim stretches her arms out and opens her palms. Her appearance alters once more. Her skin was a pale blue. Her eyes swirled with an array of blues as she holds off the massive maelstrom. Her dark blue hair danced with spirit as energy irradiated from her body. The entire island falls dark. Except for the portion the Shogan Moon shows through. The light beams down directly around Jao. Paco continues to pin down Ban-Jao, but an unforeseen energy knocks him flying into the air.

Paco bursts into his eagle form and bellows "ENOUGH!" a golden light surrounds his body. He draws his blade. A gigantic piece of fine craftsmanship. A blade worthy of the name Undying Heavens Cry. A spear made of golden Soul Gem. The Soul Gem is an unbreakable material. Only a few thousand pounds is in existence. The Undying Heavens Cry is one of the blades forged of this unfaltering material. The blade glimmered as he twirls it skillfully. V forges two shadow masses around his hand and crafts them into two swords. He looks at Jao and says "You really got him worked up now…He only pulls that weapon when he's out for blood." Jao flies into the air and snickers "Well then we shall see how you five fair against this." a low whistling sound echoes through the walls of water. Osiris flies beside V and Paco and says "Anyone else hear that." Kim shouts "THEY ARE AQUALOCKS…hold them off for me." Jao smiles and says "My she really does try hard…to bad you all will die." hundreds of Aqualocks charge toward Kim. Ban-Lou shields the first strike and shouts "PACO…KILL HIM!" Paco charges for Jao and slices for his head. Ban-Jao avoids the strike and phases to nothingness. Paco soars into the air and high above the clouds.

Osiris knocks one of the Aqualocks to the ground and asks "So these Aqueducts…what do they do besides get hit." Ban-Lou fires off a wave of bright blue energy. He calmly states "They are water warlocks…They are quite durable…and are weak against any of the Magix…they explode when they die into a steamy geyser. " Kim grunts as she mutters "Don't worry about the steam…in this form I can handle it." Ra fires off three blue fireballs and says "No problem here…these chumps are right up my alley…a little steam is good for my fur." Lou fires off another wave of energy and kills a group of approaching Aqualocks. They explode into a shroud of steam. V flips high onto a spirit plant away from the deadly mist and says "Hey guys…I don't think I can fight in this one." A beam of red energy knocks him flying from his spirit plant and into the darkness.

While Kim holds the water off. Paco and Ban-Jao are fighting vigorously. The battle wages on for nearly an hour equally matched. Every time one of the opponents ceases an opportunity. The other is quick to defend and retaliate with even more ferocity. The two dash at each other. The clouds below them glistening with the bright moonlight. Paco slices his mighty blade, but Jao ducks underneath it. He plummets below the clouds and out of Paco's sight. He looks around for his slippery foe and mutters "Indeed cowardice is the strong suit of a leader…leave the battlefield when you are just about to lose." Jao comes soaring from below and blasts Paco with a brilliant wave of green energy. Paco bursts into flames and flies frantically around to quell the blaze. Jao snickers and says "A coward I am not…one who knows when to retreat truly has mastered the aesthetics of warfare." Paco outs the burning fury and says "Perhaps…but if all you do is retreat…then your soldiers must pick up the slack." Jao flips his long hair and replies "Soldiers are nothing but dogs…but you already know this first hand…don't you?" Paco twirls his blade with such intensity that the clouds begin to twist inside the vortex. Jao snickers and says "I see that it is time to end this dispute…I want you to know…that even though you must die…this time we have spent together was quite enjoyable." Paco says nothing as he readies for the final blow. The air falls with a deadly silence, as the two peer into each others eyes. In an instant the two hasten toward one another. A shrill noise passes through Jao's lips. Blood sprouts quickly from his gut, as Paco returns to his normal form. He twirls the blade swiftly, as he claims victory. He drops through the clouds and heads for Kim and the others.

Meanwhile V soars for hundreds of miles and splashes into the gigantic tidal wave. His body feels the biting cold, and awakens him from the mighty blow. V's training instantly kicks in. A technique known as the Shoto Ju (Spirit Calm) one can enter a deep state where breathing is no longer necessary. The technique when mastered could last for nearly a week, but V was unable to sustain it for longer than three hours. The water is dark and he can only see a few feet in front of himself. He swims until he reaches a ray of light. V sees outside the water. A shining red light quickly approaches. V readies a long blade, as he feels a wave of energy come bolting for him. The blast rips through the water and devours V. The beam drags onward deeper and deeper. The energy finally fades and V drops to the surface gently. The area is lit with bright red torches. Thousands of Merlocks surround V. A large throne towers over him. The being in the throne is large and bronze. His long red locks flow elegantly in the current. The King of the Aquaworld smiles down at V. He speaks "I am Lutheros…you know who I am…and I know that you are suppose to be the one who kills us…but I don't think so." V flips to life and nearly slices of the mighty king's head. A creature leaps in front and takes the lethal blow with pride. Lutheros laughs and says "You seem quite skilled…perhaps a contest is in order." V twirls his blade and nods in approval. Lutheros waves his arms and the Merlocks scatter. He says "A dual of blades…my trident…against your inferior blade." as he removes his trident Neptune's Blue Steel from the side of the throne.

The battle waged for nearly two hours. Neither side faltering. Eventually fatigue would plague V in the final moments of the battle. The concentration it took to keep up the Shoto Ju made his movements a lot less fluid. Lutheros with his superior speed began pecking away at the warrior. It seemed V was fated to die that day. Lutheros surged with energy as he awaited the final blow. His red aura lit the water purple as he chuckled maniacally. V floated in the water bleeding from several dozen wounds. The water burned as it washed through his cuts. He knew deep down inside this was the end. He fought the thought away and clinched his blade with every ounce of strength inside him. Lutheros bolted for V trident lusting for blood. In an instant the battle is over. Lutheros exploded into thousands of pieces. The towering tsunami drops downward. Letting the moonlight shine across the whole island. V swam to shore and coughed up a mouthful of blood. He faded into slumber and wondered how in the hell did he survive the fight.

Kim and the others held the water from devouring the island long enough that V secured their safety. The group of warriors had no idea why the water ceased, but were pleased nonetheless. After a few minutes of rest they looked for V, and found him sleeping off on the Shogi Ocean shore.

Osiris shoots a blue flame at V. Just as it nears his head Kim causes it the turn into a splash of water. Osiris says "He obviously is faking…I mean what did this guy do…but duck and cover." The cold water doesn't stir V he just grunts annoyed. Paco hoists V onto his back and says "He is really out of it…and he's soaked…lets just get back to the temple."

When the warriors made it home. They told Xi the great news. A celebration was had, but V slept through the entire festivity. In fact he spent the next few days unconscious. However that will be a tale told a little later. Everyone else was partying. Not knowing that a scheme is just around the bend.

V was in a deep slumber for nearly a week. Nightmares inhabited his every moment in the Dreamworld. Of the hundreds of dreams he witnessed the final one was the most frightening. V stood in front of the temple. The suns were beaming down from behind the structure and casts long shadows. Everything was so vivid. He could even smell the flowers in masters garden. The serenity was broken, when the ground began trembling violently. V tried to flip from the ground, but he was stuck. A demonic voice bellowed "JOIN US…WE ARE ONE!" V once again tried freeing himself, but to no avail The soil swallowed him whole. He plummeted deeper into the darkness. Flesh seeming to be ripped from the bones, and then restored. V tried to holler, but no sound passed through his lips.

Finally the pain ceased, and V was back in the peaceful field. The suns had set, and Osiris was leading the others away from the temple. A sick and disturbing feeling erupted from his gut. V clinched his stomach and felt a wave of pure hatred come over him. He heard Osiris laugh off in the distance, and the noise made his blood turn cold. A loud demonic ruckus roared from inside of him. V no longer felt anything. He wanted nothing more than to cause agony. Flashes of slaughtering his friends were painted in his head. Violent deaths, not suitable for the worst creature. A malicious grimace brushed a crossed his face. V soared into action and complete genocide was unleashed. In moments V had destroyed the entire island and anyone on it. The metallic taste from the blood seemed soaked into his gums. The taste excited him, and made him crave more. He falls backwards and began snoring as he hit the ground.

V then awakens in the field. The taste of blood still in his mouth. Flashes of him murdering his friends and master dance through his head. He throws up, and clutched his gut. His body tremble as he realized what he had done. He pulled himself from the ground, and staggered into a tree. V pushed off the tree and limped onward.

The dream seemed to never end. V walked for days through a desert wasteland. He was becoming dehydrated and starved. However he wouldn't die. Years seemed to pass. His bones seemed to nearly rip through the flesh. He felt so tired, but he never stopped. Just a continuous march. Finally he dropped to the ground. The sand seemed to burn his flesh. The sound of a furious wind, and cackles from a few demons went through his ears. V tried to pull himself up, but all he felt was his life fading. His eyes closed, and darkness set in.

V sits up hastily and takes a deep breath. His lungs seem like they haven't been used in years. He pants ravenously, as he reaches for a pitcher of ice water. He gulps it down and mumbles "The dreams are getting worse." sweat drenches his body, a few drops enter his eyes and sting irritatingly. He wipes his brow with his forearm and pulls himself from the bed. He walks out the doorway, and the bright light shining through the windows seem to sear his eyes. V shields the rays and walks down the hall.

After a healthy breakfast and a mourning training session. Everything seemed normal again. V swore the dream was real. He could taste the blood, and smell the fear. He still feels shaken up, but no one seems to realize it. The days goes by just like many others. How things will change though.

The next three weeks seem to fly by. That is except for V. Every time he would enter slumber. Nightmares would shake him from sleep. Eventually he gave up sleep altogether. He would enter a meditative trance for a few moments, and rest his body that way. However a prolonged use is fatal over time. V knew this, but the nightmares seemed so real. He never wanted to fall a sleep again. However his combat skills were greatly limited now. He found himself fatigued and barely able to defend himself. V would give the excuse his chest pains were acting up, but how long would that last.

Finally the time for combat had arrived. It appeared that Polaria, Valos, and Hunurah had formed an alliance. With Xi's banner claiming half the land. The time to strike was now. The three forces were preparing an all out assault on the temple. Ban-Lou suggested that he and Ra take the north. He figured that Polaria and her forces would be no match for the two guards leading five thousand troops a piece. Paco then said "I shall head off Hunurah…he is weak and hides behind his army…after I dispose of the brainless followers…he will submit defeat." Kim the added "Myself and V shall take out Valos…and try to keep up…your ailment…though serious…must be quelled for this battle…ignore the pain if you must." V grunted irritably "Yeah." and the group set out on their individual tasks

Polaria was known for two things. Her stunning beauty, and her ruthless outbursts. A genocidal maniac crammed into a delicate figure. She was also known for doing whatever it takes to procure what she is after. Her troops are made up of mostly Tundra Demons. Not exactly bright or quick, but their killer instinct makes them a savage foe. In mass amounts they can be as deadly as the reaper himself. The Ice Queen Polaria was surprised by her forces coming in contact with members of Xi's forces.

The battle was meant to reach the temples gates, but vanguards Ra and Lou brought the fight to her. Nearly a thousand miles away from home Polaria's forces enter combat. Ra shouts out with excitement "I HEARD THIS BABE WAS TOTALLY HOT…I BET ONE MINUTE OF MY HANDSOME FACE AND SHE'LL BE MELTING IN MY HANDS!" as he fires a wave of blue flames toward a gathering of Polarians. Lou emits a blue aura and says "I find that doubtful…but perhaps it will put an end to this pointless skirmish." Osiris blasts another gathering of Polarians and exclaims "Pointless…shit man…this is the most fun I've had in weeks." Lou realizes Ra's annoying personality starting to grow on him. He thinks to himself "He is much like a child…but he has proven himself worthy in combat…he maybe even mightier than me now." Lou smiles and says "I guess you're right…Being cooped up inside the temple was becoming more than bothersome."

The battle lasted well over a day, and the forces had dwindled down tremendously. Ra and Lou were the only forces left from Xi's temple. They fought the last few hours of the battle by themselves. Polaria still commanded well over a thousand troops, but the fatigue had set in. Ra laughed as he held a bloody side wound. Black liquid seeped through his fingers, and stained his white pants. Lou was even worse. He lost his left arm moments ago. A bright crimson rushed from the nub. Lou grasped the nub with his other hand and grunted. A mysterious aura surrounded the arm and the blood stopped gushing. A brilliant flash shot from his arm. Everything for miles was covered in the light. It finally dimmed, and Lou hovered with a restored arm. He looked at Ra and said "Time to finish this." Ra smirks and replied "Sure thing…I can't say I'm not disappointed…these are some pretty fun play dates." the two soar into combat and dealt with the rest of the forces.

In the final moments of the battle. Polaria decided to take her own life. She sliced off her own head as soon as she realized defeat. Lou and Ra weary from the non stop combat. The two decided to rest halfway back to the temple. They were confident their allies took care of the rest. Without a word the two fade into a deep slumber.

While Ra and Lou handled the northern threat. Paco raced toward the western plains. He knew Hunurah was headed for the ambush sight. He wanted to cut him off at the Jun-Ji mountains. Paco would have the advantage there. The mountains would provide excellent cover as he soared through the clouds. He reached the mountain range and found not near a troop. He was certain they couldn't of passed this point so he decided to wait longer.

Hunurah was probably the weakest link in this war. His land was far and wide, and capable for many ambushes. His people held no magical powers, and were not trained in any advanced forms of combat. They simply crashed onto this planet, and used their high powered weaponry to claim their land. However the weapons of superior craftsmanship. May not be enough to stop the Eagle of Shogania. Hunurah had set an ambush in the Jun-Ji mountains. All he awaited was for a sign to unleash his onslaught.

Paco soared passed one of the caves. A soldier of the Hunurah army seen the Wereeagle. He picked up his com-link and said "We found him…all targets ready." Paco hears the man and plummets for him. In an instant Paco sliced through the unaware soldier. Mayhem unfolded from that moment on. The mountains burst to life with gunfire. Smoke rolled from the range like dozens of volcanoes erupted. Laser blasts followed behind the metal onslaught. For hours Paco evaded the blasts. Cutting down any who would poke out their heads. Finally after nearly half a million deaths. The firing ceases, and Paco drops to the ground for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. The rest of the army scattered in fear. Paco took a deep breath and returned to normal. A golden aura emitted from his body as he gasped for air. He clutched a chest wound and faded into slumber.

V and Kim head eastward. In hopes they can stop the most massive army from reaching their gates. V leapt and bounded with all of his might. He was becoming tired already. His chest screamed out for air, but he pressed onward. Kim transformed into her lightning form once she seen the troops off in the distance. A golden aura twisted around her body as she shouted energetically. V took the time to clutch his ribs and hope to cease the pain. He went to speak, but blood rushed through his lips. He nearly blacked out, but fought off the spell. Kim noticed his lack of energy and asked "You sure you can handle this one…I am quite sure I can take care of the forces myself." V managed to quip "And let you have all the fun…yeah right…you just better hope you don't slow me down." as he stood tall. Kim looked at V and smiled. He forged a shroud of shadows around his hand and asked "What's wrong?" She hesitated then replied "You are a brave one…even though you haven't slept in a month…you still push onward." surprise shot from beneath V's mask. His words stumbled out "What…what are you talking about?" She rested her hand on the back of his head and said "The others don't know…but my Mystix bloodline enables me to sense out these things." V looked into her eyes and asked "Then Lou must know too…" Kim reassured him "No…he does not…I am sure of this…he is to wrapped up in his trainings." V pulled away and continues to form the shadows into weapons. He finished up and said "Very well then…but I wonder…why don't you use that time to train then?" She hovered higher into the air and answered "Doesn't work that way…My training is not interrupted…I can smell your lack of sleep…a very strong odor…it saddens me." V twirled his new crafted blade and said "Well once we get home…I'll hit the showers and get rid of this pungent odor…then you can be happy again…well as happy as an orphan with a psycho dad and multiple personalities can be." Kim smiled and rushed into combat. V looked into the ocean of enemies and thought "This could be the end…I barely have enough strength to carry this weapon…yet alone wield it." he fell somber, as he realized his destiny may lead to his death right here. The solemnest brewed into a rage. He thought of how he never would truly find out who he was. V shouted "NO BASTARD IS GONNA TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!" he felt revitalized as he leapt after Kim.

The war was waged for nearly three days. Kim and V had eliminated well over 700,000 troops of Valos's army. They pushed the forces nearly back to their main encampment. With a few thousand troops left Valos decided it was time to retreat. The coward left his forces behind. His spaceship could be seen taking off from where V and Kim were. The bright blue flames rushed from the back of the craft lighting the night sky. The remaining forces scattered and left the once violent and boisterous battlefield calm and peaceful.

V dropped from his spirit plant and landed on the soft blades of grass. They felt like cotton as he lied back. Kim dropped down beside him and asked "Perhaps you should get some sleep now." V chuckled and replied "If it were that easy…I'd a been sleep weeks ago." Kim looked concerned and asked "What is troubling you?" V retorts "Well I have a strict rule…don't spill the beans unless your lied out on a couch." Kim is not impressed as she said "Always a joke with you…is it not…I am offering you my assistance…I believe I can help you." V sat up and ran his hand through his long brown hair. He then rubbed his chin beneath the bloody mask and responded "Such sweet words from a pretty young lady…but I don't want you peaking around my noggin." Kim laughed and said "I am far from young human…and I have seen some pretty wild shit before…are you afraid of little ole me?" V smirked then replied "Anyone who can shoot fire from there hands and bolts of lightning from their ass…doesn't seem qualified for a delicate matter as this one…I mean I don't want my head splattered like a melon." Kim shook her head in disappointment and said "You have that little confidence in me…we just fought side by side for days." V stood up and stumbled toward a tree. He rested up against it and asked "Will it get you to shut up?" Kim answered quickly "Yes." V pushed off the tree and said "Okay hot stuff work your Magix…but if my head bust open like a piñata…I'll be haunting your ass tonight."

Kim instructs V to enter a deep meditation. He does so, as she returns back to her normal form. She looks at V and says "Just relax…it will all be over in a few moments." her hands begin to emit a strange red aura. The energy dances around her hands as she chants a few incantations. She then kneels in front of V and rests her hands on his head. Her hands are ice cold, but do not break his meditation. Kim closes her eyes and the spell begins. Flashes of torment and hell appear in her mind. She witnesses all the hellacious things V sees once his eyes are closed. She shudders tremendously, as the images become more vivid. Kim wants to break the spell, but she cannot let go. Fear engulfs her, as she begins to profusely sweat. She bursts into white flames and soars across the field. She slams through several trees and ignites them with the fire. She slams to the ground unconscious, and the flames extinguish. V awakens from the trance and notices some of the field is on fire. He looks around for Kim, but finds nothing. He shouts "HEY…KIM!" but receives no answer. V flips onto a spirit plant and surveys the area. He sees Kim nearly a hundred yards out. He dashes across the spirit plant and drops down beside her. She is breathing, but barely. He scoops her up and says "You just couldn't listen could you…dammit." he then dashes toward the temple as fast as he can.

Once arriving at the temple. He burst through the doors and shouts "HEY…I NEED SOME HELP OUT HERE!" Kim began stirring in his arms. Ra and Paco are the first to enter the main hall. Ra shouts "WHAT HAPPENED TO KIM!" as he dashes toward the two. V tries to answer, but Ra shouts "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" V bows his head and says "I don't know…after we won and made Valos retreat…she…" Ra shouts even louder "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Paco rests his hand on Ra's back and says "Calm down…we will not receive any answers with you so irate." Ra grunts and then quiets down. Paco looks at V and asks "So what happened?" as he takes Kim from his arms. V replies "She tried to read my mind…well sorta…I guess…but then I woke up and everything was on fire…and she was laid out in the field not moving." Kim mumbles some words, as she violently jerks inside Paco's arms. Ra charges toward V and shouts "YOU BASTARD!" he knocks V into one of the pillars and continues to pummel him. V bursts through the tower and slams out the door. He rolls across the ground and vaults into the air. Ra dashes after him, and readies to hit him with everything he has got. He reaches V and cocks back. V kicks his leg out and knocks Osiris soaring into the air. Ra finally stops flying and shakes off the dizziness. He then dive-bombs at V. He wallops him with a mighty blow and sends V bouncing off the ground. V's left arm and three ribs broke from the blow. He stands up and asks "So this is what it has come to." Ra looks at his best friend and says "You hurt her man…I can't forgive you…I thought we were bros dude…" he begins getting choked up. V wants to say something, but the words cannot form in time. Ra shouts "YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE ANYMORE…THE WAR IS OVER…AND YOU…YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A STRAY DOG!" the words cut deeper than any blade ever could. He grits his teeth then turns his back on the temple.

Ra returns inside and rushes for Kim's side. Xi and Lou now have assembled over top of her. Ra looks at the master and asks "Will she be alright…master is she okay?" Xi hesitates and then answers "It is out of my hands…perhaps you should ask Lou." tears filling inside his eyes he turns toward Ban. He forces out "Is she gonna be okay?" Ban-Lou bows his head. He moves the hair from in front of her face and speaks softly "I do not know…she is under some form of spell…more advanced than anything I've ever witnessed." Ra clinches his fists and says "And that rotten bastard V acted as our ally…all so he could kill Kim." Paco strokes his chin and says "No…this is a demon magix spell…and V is no where near capable of this kinda power…in fact he might have some answers on how to find a cure." Lou looks at Paco and asks "What do you mean?" Paco replies "I read a book on a few demon magix spells…some are placed on a person…and then release themselves on others." Lou lights up with excitement and says "Yes…I can't believe I forgot such an important detail." Ra says "It is to late…I kicked his ass out of here." Xi shouts "WHAT…YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Ra shudders from fear and mumbles "He hurt Kim…he…" Xi infuriated shouts "SILENCE…now go find him…this maybe the only way to save Kim." as he storms out the hallway. Paco says "Lou…you keep an eye on Kim…Ra and I shall look for V." Lou disagrees and says "We have a temple of warriors here…the war is over…I shall aid in the search." Paco agrees and the three head out the door.

For hours the three searched, but found nothing. They return to the temple, and are surprised by a dire situation. Kim had disappeared. None of the people knew how it happened. One of the shamans said "She was there one moment…I turned around and she was gone." Ra shouted "DAMMIT!" as he punched into one of the pillars. Paco shakes his head and stated "Well there is nothing we can do tonight…we need our rest if we are to find her or V tomorrow." Lou agreed as the two head toward their respective rooms. Ra crouched over the spread where Kim was laid out. Her scent still caressed the cloth. Ra balled his fists up and slammed them onto the ground. Tears rolled from his eyes, as he began to feel sick. He pulled himself from the ground and hovered lethargically toward his room.

The search for the two went on for weeks. It seemed as if the two had just disappeared. Without any leads, the time to give up was closing in. Ra was growing more and more depressed. He thought of the way he treated his one time best friend. The guilt began to eat away at his insides. He fell deathly ill, and was forced to stay in bed. Whenever he would try to leave Paco's words rang through his head "We have lost enough people…you just rest up…and let us handle this." but he felt helpless. He knew he couldn't do anything. He wasn't the smart one, or the one who could cast powerful magix. He was the comic relief who could kick and punch.

Meanwhile Paco and Lou searched the planet far and wide. However they found nothing. When the two were to tired to fly the planet. They would read books, on demon magix. In hopes that when they find her. They will be able to cure her. Everyone was getting tired. Had the war not been over. They would have been wiped off the planet.

V had become a traveler. He would take pleasure in slaying beasts like his days before the temple. After a few weeks he wanted to return, but he knew that was impossible. He knew his allies would never forgive him. He didn't know what he did, but he felt wrong. His nightmares were gone, but he felt guilty after every nights rest. V knew it was the nightmares that harmed Kim. He thought "I shouldn't have let her do it…I would have been fine…but no." he dropped to the ground and pounded his fists until blood poured. He picked himself up from the ground and wandered onward.

One day much like any other he awakens well rested. The sound of the stream beside him passes through his ears. He forges a shadow around his hands. He creates a tooth brush and a cloth to wash his face with. He looks down in the stream and sees his reflection. His bright red warrior garb given to him by Xi caught his eyes. He tore off the clothing and leaps into the cold water. After a few minutes of bathing he pulls himself to the bank. V thinks "I can't believe I am still wearing this…a dishonor to my masters teachings." he creates some new clothing from a pool of shadows. Clothing he wore in many of the nightmares. A thick cottony fabric that was soft and light. He forges a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of matching pants. The fabric is his favorite color, dark purple. V dries himself off and slips into his new clothing. He catches a glimpse of his reflection and his eyes lock with one another. He knows not who stares back. He forms a few more shadows, and turns them into a black cloth. He wraps the stretchy material around his face, and leaves only his mouth showing. He smiles and says "I guess this is the first day of the rest of my life."

Another week passed, but V was beginning to feel better. He knew would never have friends again, but all a warriors needs is his blade. Such false words, but they allowed V to move on. He had been everywhere this planet had to offer. He wanted to venture even further, but he knew not how. V was nearing the desert once more when a flash of light caught his eyes. He looked at the sparkling energy as it neared him. A green being with long blonde locks dropped down in front of him. V smirked and said "I have a feeling this isn't going to be good." the green being smiled and his yellow teeth shot from his orange gums. He spoke "I have wordsss from my massster missster V…perhapsss you would be intrestssed in lissstening." V cracked his neck and said "Unless you have an all expense paid trip to anywhere but here…I think you should tell your master to stick it where the suns don't shine." the being chuckles joyfully "The sssunsss light all apsectsss of hisss beautifulness…but a trip isss in your future." V cracked his knuckles and replied "I hope it isn't to hell…I heard the weather this time of year suck…and my skin needs a healthy dose of sunlight." the being laughed even more amused and said "Much like a woman you are…long locksss…sssmall frame…pretty teeth…I sssee why the massster hasss gone through such lengthsss." V felt uneasy. He didn't like the fact of being sexually assessed by males. Let alone horrible demon ones. He quipped "Well if your master wanted me so bad…why not come here himself." the being laughed once more and said "He would have…but he hasss more important mattersss to tend to." V knocked his hood off and rubbed the back of his head. He said "Well when he does drop by…tell him I love chocolates and long stem roses." the being bounced around V spouting "I will…I will…I will." V began heading into the desert when the man asked "Do you have a ssspecial sssomeone…I'm sssure the women love a man asss ssstrong asss you…not to mussscular…not to thin…and sssuch a deep voice…you must have broken plenty of heartsss." V halted and said "I have no one…and as flattering as it is having a little green munchkin admire me…I suggest for your personal safety you just beat it." the being flipped in front of V wagging his tongue furiously. He plopped in front of him and said "Not quite yet…I wonder though…when a beautiful woman pullsss you from the Nightmare Realm…and sssacrificesss herssself…isss that the groundsss to ssstart a loving relationssshonssship on." V looked at the monster with a deadly look in his eyes. He asked "I will only ask once fiend…what do you know of Kim?" the being snickered and replied "Ssso you do have sssomeone …perhapsss it isss even love no?" V replies cold as an arctic night "I am incapable of such feelings…I am a warrior and nothing more…she is safe with Xi and the others…now away you go." the being bounced around even more energetically. A smile painted acrossed his face. He wails "How wrong you are…why the preciousss girl is within my mastersss chambersss right now." V agitated by the monster said "Then take me to him…or I will kill you." the being ceased bouncing and said "Well then…not very hossspitable of you…but I ssshall…you sssee I have my ordersss…now let usss make hassste."

V followed the little demon for quite some time. They reached a cavern that V had never seen before. He urged the beast to go first, and then followed behind him. A large rock slammed over top of the hole and blocked all forms of light. The little being hands exploded into flames and said "We are very clossse…the massster will be pleasssed." V said "Whatever…let me just get this over with." the being said "Very well then." as they walked through the windy halls.

Finally they arrived. A man with long red hair sat atop a throne in the center of the room. Kim lied sprawled out on a stone slab at his feet. Her skin had grown pail, and her hair lost its shimmer. Circles formed around her eyes and her lips were dried and cracked. The man over top of her lifted his head, V looked at the faceless being. A deep voice echoed through the room "You have come…I am delighted…perhaps a drink or a bite to eat." V rested his hand on the blade that lied on his back. An emotionally devoid response followed "Save the formalities…I am here to kill you." the red hair man laughed and stated "Such a fiery spirit…even more beautiful than I had expected." V ignored the remark and said "Step down now…and except my challenge." the man replied "Very well…but allow me to introduce myself…I am Sujuro…Sujuro Sasaki…now let us begin." he stepped down and ran his hand across Kim's face. V said "What are you doing with her…Xi and the others must be worried sick." Sasaki replied "I knew your guilt wouldn't allow her to go unsaved…she is nothing more than bait to my trap…although very beautiful…she is not the one I seek." usually V would have replied with a one liner, but his rage ceased his speech. Sasaki said "My you must be angry…perhaps I know you better than yourself." V ignored the remark and slowly headed towards Sujuro. Sujuro said "I know you better than anyone else…I know what you are…and I know what…" V sliced through his neck decapitating him in mid sentence. The little green man tried to scurry away, but a dagger pierced his heart. V walked toward Kim and stood over top of her.

For a few moments he peered down at her. He remembered how beautiful she once was. The gorgeousness tried to crack through, but the illness was holding steadfast. V bowed his head and murmured "I am sorry…you shouldn't be this way…you should be living your life…not lying lifeless in a cavern." he then noticed blood pouring from his wrists. During the fight he must have reopened some of his old wounds. The blood dripped onto her white dress, as he pulled back. The room began to glow a brilliant purple. Kim hovered from the table, and energy exploded ripping through the tiny cavern. V was slammed into one of the stone walls and cracked a few ribs. Kim now stood in the middle of the room. She looked at V with tears in her eyes and said "You poor child." the shock of what was going on left V speechless. She hovered toward him with arms wide open. She dropped toward him and hugged him tightly. Tears rolled even more as V was still unable to move. Finally reality kicked in and he mumbled "Your okay…your okay." she pulled back and wiped some debris from his face. She smiled and said "I am fine…had you of asked me that a few days ago…I would have said horrible." She stood up and helped V reach his feet as well. He smiled and said "I am sorry…I shouldn't have asked you to stop the nightmares." Kim ran her fingers through his hair and said "That's not how I remember it…I did so of my own volition." V shook his head and said "No…I caused this." Kim laughed and said "Chivalry is dead V…I chose my own path…now enough of this talk…we should get home." V fell silent and looked downward. She asked "Now what is wrong…you are such a big baby sometimes." V clears his throat and looks at her. He replies "Nothing…now are we going to stay down in this dark cave forever…cause if so I might need a few breath mints and a couple candles." Kim laughed and replied "You flatter me…but I have spent enough time down here." and the two head out of the cave.

V and Kim walked toward the temple. She told him of the terrible nightmares she shared with V. Everything V seen she eventually lived through. Kim said "Damn boy…I mean what sick and twisted shit have you been through…must've been hell going to sleep." V paused and replied "You could say that…" a somber look fell upon his face. So heavy it could be seen through the mask. Kim said "What is it…something is troubling you…and believe me…when you share nightmares with a person for a month you really get to know them." V bounced back and forth and replied "Nothing at all…you like the new outfit?" Kim hesitated and said "Not new to me…seeing as I lived through those nightmares and to answer your question no…but I'm sure nobody does." V continues to walk onward as he said "Well I like it…feels so loose comfortable…maybe I'll make you one." Kim quickly responded "No thank you…I prefer to dress myself." V flipped to a spirit plant and pointed to the temple boarders. He smiled and said "Yeah…what good would it do covering up all of those curves." Kim hushed him and said "We are nearly there…my how I've missed the place…even the horrible food seems good to me." V dropped from the spirit plant and said "I know what you mean?" Kim looked at V and asked "What do you mean?" V quickly responded "Nothing…just that I haven't eaten all day." Kim smiled and said "You're already skin and bones…don't skip to many more meals." V replied "You sure are smart…and here I am thinking about starving myself." as he flipped onto a spirit plant. Kim asked "So what have my boys been up to?" there was no answer. She turns and sees V has disappeared. She calls out "HEY…WHERE DID YOU GO!" a familiar voice shouted "KIM…KIM…IT'S YOU!" as Ra came soaring from the side of the temple. He scooped Kim up and shouted "YOU'RE ALIVE!" as he twirled around with her in the air. He landed and sat her down. Kim fixed her hair and said "I am glad to see you as well…where are the others?" Ra said "Follow me…they'll be happy to know you have returned."

Kim follows Ra inside. Paco and Ban-Lou come into the main hall. Their faces lighten when they see Kim has returned safely. Paco and Ban-Lou both receive hugs, as they breath a sigh of relief. Lou says "We were quite worried about you…Ra was bed ridden for the past week he was so distraught." Ra flies and lands beside Lou. He punches him in the arm and says "No…I was just worried." everyone else laughs, but the joke evades Ra. He scratches his head and asks "What?" Kim hugs him and kisses his forehead. Ra blushes, and then flies around the room filled with joy. Kim smiles and says "I have missed my boys…so now that peace has been restored to the land now what?" Paco answers "Even though the other forces have been scattered…a few revolts have arisen…we shall spend our days quelling this rebellion." Kim sighs and says "Sounds like fun." Lou leaves the room and says "I must handle something…I shall return shortly." Paco rubs his chin and asks "What is that about?" Ra answers "Who knows…we need to celebrate though…go grab some of that aged ale of yours eagle eye." Paco agrees and heads for his quarters. Kim looks at Ra and asks "So have you boys been getting along?" Osiris answers "Well sorta…as good as a group of guys like us can." Kim looks around the room. Ra asks "Whatcha lookin' for?" Kim says "Well I figured V would be here by now." Ra looks surprised and asks "You seen V?" Kim responds "Yeah he was just outside…what's the problem?" Osiris bursts out the entrance and says "Nothing at all."

When he reaches outside he looks around frantically. Kim flies after him and asks "What's wrong?" Osiris hovers in mid air and looks down. He quietly responds "I kinda told him to leave after you got sick…he hasn't been back since." Kim says "That explains why he was acting weird…I should have guessed you guys couldn't have managed without me. Ra fell silent as he looked downward. She lifts his chin and says "No worries…we'll find him alright." Ra smiles and says "You're right…I bet Paco got that ale by now…let's go."

The celebration flew by. The four enjoyed one another's company. They spoke of days passed, and days still to come. V's name was tossed about the conversation. The group wanted to find their rogue member. Kim told them how she felt everything he was going through. She even believed V longed to comeback, but he was to proud to return. The party ended and everyone returned to their rooms. Tomorrow they would head out and find V. If only they knew he might be returning sooner than later.

V decided to stay in the woods surrounding the temple for the night. He was tired and wanted to rest before venturing out again. He started a fire, as he heard Ra and the others celebrating. He was tempted to join them, but the awkwardness was too much. He captured a stray beast, and began skinning it. He placed the meat over the fire, and rested up against a rock. Thoughts of past battles danced through his head. The meat finished and he grabbed it from the fire. He placed it on a plate he created from shadows, and dug in.

He finished his meal and rested up against a pillow he created. He faded into slumber, but was unaware of someone watching him. The man was none other than Wu-Lu. A student of the famed Wu-Do. His orders were to make sure Kim never awakened from the eternal nightmares. However the blood of V brought her back to this world. Wu-Lu knew what he must do. Slay the one who made his mission a failure, and offer the head as a payment. Wu-Lu dropped down through the trees, and hovered above V. The shimmering light woke V. He shielded his eyes from the intensity. Wu-Lu spoke "I want you to know…that I must kill you…nothing personal…just business." V flips up from the cold soil and lands atop a spirit plant. He quips "I guess I shouldn't be sleeping on the job…I could get fired." Wu-Lu's hand busted into red flames as he said "To say the least." he then fires off the wave of flames for V. V evaded the fire and managed to quip "Hey…I'm the guy with the one liners…if a glowing what the fuck…takes that… my night at the comedy clubs will be finished." Wu-Lu laughed and replied "You all ready are." as he disappeared. V looked around trying to find his foe, but nothing was to be seen. Wu-Lu reappeared behind V, and snatched him into the air. V bounced off the tree branches as he was pulled upward. Wu-Lu tightened the grip around the back of his neck and said "Now it is time for you to die…know that in your death you may save my life." V grunts "And here I thought I was dying for nothing…" the grips tightens as Wu-Lu soared passed the fields of the temple. He ceased flight above the temple and said "Now you die." V's neck began crunching as Wu-Lu laughed. A wave of anger fell upon V. His eyes went completely red. He managed to draw a sword from his hip and slice though his captors arm. V fell to a spirit plant and panted ravenously. Bright energy poured from Wu-Lu's wound. He looked at V confused. Wu-Lu asked "How did you…" before he could finish V sliced his head clean off. The temperature rises drastically as Wu-Lu emits an aura of multiple colors. He exploded violently. The intense energy ripped through the sky without making a sound. V was caught in the onslaught and slammed to the ground with a sickening thud. He instantly lost consciousness as blood ran down the side of his face.

When the mourning came. The gardener found V lying in a pool of what seemed his own blood. He rushed inside and told Xi. Xi and the others rushed outside and seen V lying unconscious. Ra shouts "YOU GOTTA BE OKAY!" V awoke and sat upward. He said "I'm fine…didn't think you'd be to worried though." Ra lands beside him and replied "You gotta be shitting me man…I don't want you dead." V laughed and wiped some dried blood from his face. He asked "So you've been taking care of yourself…don't be getting all soft on me now." Ra flew into the air and responded "Not me." Xi and the others surrounded V. Lou asked "Why did you run off like that?" V rubbed his soar head and said "Things got crazy there for a while…had to clear my head." Paco helped him to his feet and said "Everything is fine now though…right?" V nodded in approval and looked at Xi. Xi looked pissed as he said "I am glad you are well…but we shall se how long that lasts…double training the next few weeks…you have missed much of my teachings." all the guys moan as Xi walks back into the temple. Kim nudges V on the shoulder and asked "So you wanna grab something to eat…that's if before you're to tired to open your mouth." V stomach grumbled as he answered "I don't think so…I ate something in the woods last night…it hasn't been agreeing with me." Ra laughed and said "Shit who does." V replied "You got me there…why don't we just rest…while we still have the chance.

The civil war had ended, and the group of warriors had known peace. The four forged a brotherhood that evening. The Pact of Shogans, is what they called it. Finally they could continue with their everyday lives. However V still felt out of place. He knew he had to find where he came from, but for now this was great. Times of peace are short lived, as they will soon find out.


End file.
